Why Did You Leave?
by catie.cat1989
Summary: Naraku kidnaps Rin, Sesshoumaru thinks Kagome and InuYasha took her. They soon discover it was Naraku's dooing. He offers a deal. Kagome makes a trade with Naraku, herself for Rin. This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think please...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Where's Rin?**

"InuYasha can we please rest for a little bit! We've been walking all morning, a short rest isn't going to hurt us," Kagome was trailing behind InuYasha with the rest of the group.

"Fine! But only for a little bit, we have to keep looking for the shards. We have to get them before Naraku," InuYasha sat down on a log off to the side of the trail.

Kagome began pulling foods from her bag for everyone. They hadn't had anything to eat since earlier that morning and it was already well past noon. She handed InuYasha his normal cup of ramen. Everyone sat down and began chowing down, everyone having their own little conversations. InuYasha and Shippo fighting over some food and Miroku and Sango going at it because of Miroku's lecherousness. Kagome thought she heard something further in the woods and drifted away from the group unnoticed. She came to a clearing in the woods and looked around, assuming it was her imagination getting the best of her she turned to head back. Just as she took her first step Sesshoumaru appeared in front of her picking her up by the throat, "Where is she? Where is Rin?"

"I d- don't kn- know what you're t-talking about," she managed to choke out the words.

"Don't act so naïve, I know you have her! Now where is she! What have you done with her?" the rage in his voice sent chills down Kagome's spine.

"Get your claws off her!" InuYasha and the group came charging from the woods.

Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on Kagome's neck. A tear streamed down her face, which was beginning to turn blue.

"Sesshoumaru! Let her go!" InuYasha charged his brother. Sesshoumaru threw Kagome at him sending them both crashing to the hard ground.

"What have you done with her? I demand you release her back to me immediately!" Sesshoumaru's eyes glared, ice cold; it was as though he was peering deep within their souls, but at the same time he seemed sad and worried.

"Sesshoumaru I swear to you we don't have her!" Kagome pleaded.

InuYasha looked back and forth between Kagome and his brother confused, "Wait, are you telling me you think we took your precious Rin? Why the hell would we take her? It's not like she has any value to us! She would just get in the way of our search for the shards."

The wind began to blow harshly through the trees. Kagura appeared with the wind with a simple message, "If you want your human back come to this location," she threw a map at Sesshoumaru and with that disappeared with the wind as quickly as she'd appeared. The map had a large red circle around what seemed to be Naraku's castle.

"That bastard! Of course he would be behind this!" InuYasha clenched his fist.

Sesshoumaru glanced over the map for a brief moment before tossing it on the ground, he turned around and took off traveling east. Kagome picked up the map, "We have to help him."

"Why? It ain't like that little brat's with us. Let Sesshoumaru handle it on his own, besides if Naraku had you he wouldn't bother helping," InuYasha turned to head back the way they'd come.

Kagome was most definitely not impressed by his actions, "InuYasha."

"Feh, what now?"

"Sit boy," she said it so calmly it was almost scary. InuYasha now laid face down grumbling about life not being fair, "come now everyone. We are going to help. This is what sets us apart from Sesshoumaru and others." The group began walking in the same direction Sesshoumaru had gone. After what seemed like forever they came upon Naraku's castle.

"Alright let's get this over with. Let's kick Naraku's pathetic ass!" InuYasha now seemed pumped for this little adventure.

"Why are you here? I never asked for your help, nor do I need it," Sesshoumaru glared down at InuYasha and Kagome and the group.

"Feh, I'm not here to help you, I'm here to take down Naraku!" InuYasha punched the tree they were standing next to.

The castle door slid open. All that was visible were a pair of unwelcoming crimson eyes belonging to Kagura. "Glad to see you all made it here safely," she spat, "we've been waiting."

Sesshoumaru vanished and reappeared in front of Kagura. Inches from her face, he grabbed the back of her head by her hair. "Where is she," his voice cold as ice, like his eyes. Kagura simply smiled and glanced out of the corner of her eyes. Sesshoumaru followed her gaze. His eyes met with Naraku's. He threw Kagura out into the courtyard where InuYasha and the gang was. "Hand her over to me now and no harm will be done. I won't kill you, just hand her back over to me and I will leave you in peace, for now."

"Unfortunately I cannot do that. You see I am but a business man. I need an equal or greater thing to trade. So make me a deal and you can have her back," Naraku grinned.

"I believe my allowing you to keep your life is more than enough of a good trade," Sesshoumaru spat back.

"I don't think so," Naraku's eyes gazed across the courtyard from face to face. He finally stopped at Kagome's face and pointed at her, "Is she not the one who has the ability to detect jewel shards? I do believe she would do for a fine trade," again he showed is dark grin.

"Hell no! You can have Kagome over my dead body you bastard!" InuYasha pushed Kagome behind himself.

"It's either her, or this one can lose her life, I don't have any uses for a young human child."

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha traded looks and nodded. They both charged to attack Naraku. No matter how hard they tried there was nothing they could do without harming Rin in the process. Kagome watched in horror, debating in her mind. "_Kagome just go! Let him take you in Rin's place. InuYasha will rescue you, but just get Rin out of here for now! Naraku won't hesitate to kill her, but you, you are valuable. He won't kill you! Make the trade! Do it!"_

"STOP!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs, everyone froze and stared at her. "Naraku! Let Rin go, I'll come with you, just return Rin back to Sesshoumaru and I will go willingly. Please just release her."

Everyone looked at her in amazement except Naraku, he knew Kagome was too kind hearted not to make the trade. "Kagome what the hell are you doing? You aren't going with him! We're gonna kick this bastard's ass, get Rin and keep you! So just shut the hell up and don't be stupid!" InuYasha fumed. Sesshomaru was still gazing at her in confusion.

"_Why would she offer herself in place of Rin? It doesn't make sense, it isn't like we have good encounters with each other. I don't understand. Why would anyone sacrifice themselves for another?_" Sesshoumaru couldn't understand Kagome's decision.

"InuYasha, just trust me on this one. Naraku! Let her go now and I will be the trade!" Kagome began walking toward Naraku. InuYasha grabbed her arm as she went to pass him.

"Kagome I'm not going to let you do this!"

"InuYasha," she smiled softly at him, "sit."

She continued to walk toward Naraku. Once she got a few feet away from him, he threw Rin at Sesshoumaru and grabbed Kagome. The wind picked up and miasma surrounded the area. Naraku laughed at the group as he and Kagome ascended into the sky, "InuYasha, your human here is very smart. Thank you for letting me have her," with that they disappeared.

"KAGOME!!!!!!" InuYasha cried out to the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trap**

InuYasha had been sitting up in the tree for hours staring across the lands of feudal Japan. Sango and Miroku just gazed up the tree at him. Shippo and Rin were in the hut helping Kaede. Sesshoumaru was far away from the group staring at them all, he'd looked puzzled ever since Kagome willingly went with Naraku. Everyone was lost in thought leaving an eerie silence.

"Why the hell did she go!" InuYasha yelled out to the winds, clenching his fists tightly. Everyone looked up at him, sympathy showing in their eyes, "We could have beat him! We could've got Rin back! Kagome what the hell were you thinking? I swear if he hurts you, I- I don't think I could ever forgive myself. Why Kagome, why?" He was lost in his own world full of thoughts, questions, anger, and grief.

"Miroku, we must get her back. I can't imagine what will happen to InuYasha if we don't. What do we do?" Sango turned to the young Monk with questioning eyes.

"Sango, my dear, for now we just wait for him," Miroku didn't offer much, but it seemed to be enough to calm Sango.

"_I just don't understand. Why would that woman do something that stupid. InuYasha even said they had no use for Rin, what did she have to gain by trading herself for Rin? These humans, I just don't understand them. It's like when I first met Rin, she had nothing to gain from helping me. She should have been scared and stayed away, but she didn't. These humans make no sense_." Sesshoumaru's thoughts were racing through his mind.

Shippo and Rin were finished helping Kaede and walked out to see everyone dazed and staring off into space, all but InuYasha. Rin looked up at him, seeing the disgruntled look that fell upon his face as he yelled at the wind. She sighed, as she knew why he was so upset. She walked over to the tree and began to climb. Soon she was at the top of the tree and sitting next to InuYasha on the large branch.

"Lord InuYasha," Rin hesitated, " I'm sorry about Kagome. But I know we can get her back. And I overheard Naraku talking to that lady with the red eyes. I know why he wanted Lady Kagome. And I think I know where they're going first. I can help Lord InuYasha. It is but the least I can do for the trouble I've caused." Rin looked up to InuYasha, determination in her eyes.

InuYasha's face lit up, "Wait! You're telling me you know where he's taking her? Where Rin? Where!" InuYasha was holding onto the young child's shoulders. Everyone looked up at InuYasha and Rin, both seemed to be smiling. Rin began speaking to InuYasha, but no one could hear, they all exchanged questioning looks, all but Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru appeared in the tree standing behind Rin.

"InuYasha, I shall help you find your woman. But it changes nothing between us. I am only offering my services as payment for retrieving Rin. Once Kagome is back with you, everything shall go back to the way it was. And the next time I see you, I will kill you. Understood?" Sesshoumaru looked down at his brother with a stone cold face.

InuYasha grinned looking up at his brother, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Everyone set out heading west. Rin had told InuYasha that Naraku spoke of a small village. Rin knew the village well, for it had been the one she came from. "He said something about how he left something there and they need to go and get it before they can do anything else. So I think it's probably something really important, but he never said exactly what it was. The woman said she'd arrange it. But that's all I heard. That and what you all heard about how Kagome can detect shards. He plans on using her to find them all," she spoke with such confidence flowing in her voice, InuYasha couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you Rin, you're being a huge help," Sango patted the child on the head.

They were nearing the village when InuYasha and Sesshoumaru stopped in their tracks. The two lifted their noses into the air and sniffed. "He's waiting for us," they both said simultaneously. Everyone looked at the pair as if waiting for a signal. The two just continued on. After a short distance they were at the village. Naraku stood in the center staring back at the group. Kagura was in the distance with an unconscious Kagome. Blood boiled within InuYasha's veins, "NARAKU!"

"Shh, she's sleeping," Naraku pointed at Kagome with a dark grin spread across his face.

"You bastard! Give her back!" InuYasha charged toward Naraku. Just as he got a few feet away a barrier appeared. "Damn you! What the hell do you want with her?"

Naraku just continued to grin but saying nothing. He slowly moved over to Kagura and the unconscious woman. InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and charged the barrier. Sesshoumaru followed suit with Tokijin. Naraku just laughed at the failed attempts made by the pair. Naraku and Kagura began to ascend with Kagome in hand. Naraku scanned the ground until he came across Rin, "Ah, dear child. Thank you so very much. You have helped me out a great deal, however, you should never eavesdrop on people's conversations," he laughed a wicked laugh.

Kagome was waking up, she fluttered eyes a few times. She looked around confused until she realized she was in the air in the arms of Naraku. She began to fight his grip, twisting and turning, trying with all her strength the free herself from his grasp. She looked down and saw InuYasha running after Naraku. "INUYASHA! HELP ME!"

"KAGOME! I'm coming for you! Don't you worry!" InuYasha leapt into the air and attacked the barrier again, and again nothing but a laugh from Naraku. With that Kagome disappeared with Naraku, again. "DAMNIT! DAMN YOU NARAKU! I WILL FIND YOU AND WHEN I DO I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" InuYasha screamed. He slowly made his way back to the group, defeat in his eyes. He looked up to see Rin staring at him, he immediately cast his gaze back down at the dirt beneath his feet. Rin frowned, she knew she'd been used to lead the group here, but she couldn't figure out why. Everyone was once again in their own worlds when the ground began to shake. The group looked over at the forest, the trees began shaking as well. A large, hideous demon emerged from the forest. "So this is why he led us here, feh, bastard," InuYasha looked up at the demon. Only then did Rin realize she'd led her friends into a trap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Komouriji of the Forest**

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru traded looks and attacked either side of the demon. They were both knocked back instantly, the demon laughed, "Ha! You think you can defeat me? Do you know who you are attacking? I am the mighty Komouriji of the Forest! You're attempts are futile!"

InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and attacked again, "Wind scar!"

-Nothing-

"Damnit! I don't understand? He should be nothing but remains!"

Sesshoumaru attacked from the rear with Tokijin. Again nothing happened. What was it about this demon that made him impenetrable? InuYasha and Sesshoumaru scanned the demon from top to bottom, looking for an explanation, a weak spot, anything at all. They both froze when their gaze focused on the beast's belly. There was some kind of light coming from within, a shard of the Shikon no Tama! "Sesshoumaru, you see it?" InuYasha shot a glare at his brother. He was answered with a simple nod. The two gripped their swords once more for another attack.

This time they both attacked the same location, the belly of the beast. When their swords hit the light grew brighter, blinding everyone. "No! What have you done? My shard! Oh no, my power! I can feel it leaving my body. Damn you!" Komouriji cried out in anger.

"InuYasha now!" Sesshoumaru looked over at his younger brother.

"Right! WIND SCAR!" InuYasha put all his demonic energy into this wind scar. Dust covered the entire area, when it finally cleared there was no sign of Komouriji left. InuYasha walked over to where the demon had once stood and knelt down. There were three shards of the Shikon no Tama. He placed them inside his pocket and looked up to the sky, "Don't worry Kagome, I will get you back. I promise I will."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord InuYasha, I am so sorry! This is all my fault! Please, please forgive me, please. I didn't know it was a trap!" Rin's face was streaked with tears.

Sango looked over at the child and began walking toward her. She knelt down in front of Rin and wiped away a fresh tear, "Don't worry about a thing little Rin. This is how Naraku works, he is very deceitful. No one is mad at you so don't be upset. We'll get Lady Kagome back, ok? Now can you cheer up for me?" Rin looked up at Sango and smiled weakly.

"He knew she'd lead us here. I don't get it though. He must have known that we would have defeated that demon easily. What was the point?" InuYasha looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"InuYasha are you really this dull?" Sesshoumaru glared out of the corner of his eyes, "He's toying with you." InuYasha's expression went blank. "InuYasha, you really are an idiot."

"Hey! Screw you! We wouldn't be in this damned situation if it weren't for your little pet!" InuYasha pointed angrily at Rin. Rin began to cry again.

"INUYASHA! Kagome would never tolerate that! SIT!" Sango screamed at the half-demon. A look of utter fear spread across his face, but nothing happened, a sigh of relief escaped him. "Damn, I guess it only works when Kagome says it," Sango sighed before turning back to Rin in attempts to comfort the child.

"Don't dare accuse Rin of anything. She has done nothing. Your stupid wench went on her own. You came to the castle on your own. I never asked for your help and I never asked Kagome to make the trade. So don't you dare yell at Rin when she's done nothing because it's all YOUR wench's fault!" Sesshoumaru spat out at InuYasha, "Rin come, we're leaving now."

Rin ran to his side. She looked up at InuYasha and saw the rage in his eyes, she immediately cast her gaze to her feet. "Lord InuYasha," she hesitated a moment, "I am truly sorry for your loss."

InuYasha could help but feel bad for the kid. She had all this guilt inside of her, and it really wasn't her fault. "Don't worry about it kid," InuYasha sighed as he looked at the child with pity. Sesshoumaru and Rin turned and left the group behind them. Rin occasionally looking over her shoulder staring at InuYasha. After a moment, they were shadows in the forest and then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Searching for the Shards of the Shikon no Tama**

"You will help me find the shards you wench," Naraku threw Kagome to the hard ground.

She glared up at him, "Why the hell should I help you? And what the hell makes you think that I would even consider helping you?" Kagome turned away from Naraku.

"Kanna, come," Naraku called out into the darkness of the forest. Kanna slowly stepped out of the darkness and approached Kagome. She held her mirror up to Kagome, it reflected all of her friends and Sesshoumaru and Rin and Jaken. Kagome fell to her knees and began to cry. "I knew you'd come to your senses," Naraku held an evil grin across his face.

"You bastard, you will get yours eventually," Kagome whispered under her breath as she continued to look down at the ground as she sobbed silently to herself.

With that, Kagome's new adventures began. She now lived with Naraku. She slept in the room across the hall from his own. She searched with Kagura high and low for shards of the Shikon no Tama. She knew that she must do as she was told in order to protect her friends. InuYasha had Kagome's vile with her shards, so she always knew where he was, but never revealed her secret knowledge. "_InuYasha, I miss you so much. I miss you all so very much_," Kagome was lost in her own world.

"Kagome, do you sense any shards? It's almost dusk and I don't plan on being out searching much longer today," Kagura spat bitterly.

"No, I'm not sensing anything near here. Can we just retire for the day, I'm tired. We can continue tomorrow," Kagome lied through her teeth. She could sense InuYasha's shards and Kouga's shards as well, but she would never turn her back on her friends.

"We might as well, let's go," Kagura changed her direction and flew with the wind back to the castle.

It had been months since Kagome had been taken away by Naraku. She still wasn't used to sleeping in his creepy castle, much less across the hall from him. She hated the fact that she couldn't see her friends anymore. She grew depressed anytime she thought of her family and friends in her own time, "_They must be so worried. I wonder if InuYasha has told them anything that's happened? Or are they just being left in the dark? I wish I could escape to the well, just one time to ensure they're okay. Damn you Naraku, you bastard. I swear, I will kill you myself_," Kagome's hatred toward Naraku grew with each passing day.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Hey, you think you guys can take care of yourselves for a few hours? I'm gonna go check on Kagome's family. See how they're holdin up," InuYasha turned to his comrades.

"Oh yes, give Kagome's mother my love," Sango waved InuYasha off.

"Damn, it's been eight months since Kagome was taken. Since we've even seen her. But she's still okay, I can sense it. Don't you give up Kagome, I will get you back! Your family needs you, I- I need you," InuYasha was almost to the well. Once he reached his destination he looked down the well and stared for a long moment.

***FLASHBACK***

"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha cried out. That night he drug himself to the well from which Kagome came from. He stared down the well, "I've got to tell them, they're not going to take this well." InuYasha jumped into the well and vanished. He was soon in modern Japan at the Higurashi Shrine. He crept into the house and found Kagome's family sitting in the living room watching the color box, Kagome had called it a television. He slowly stepped toward them, they all looked at InuYasha confused.

"InuYasha, where is Kagome?" Kagome's mother was the first to break the awkward silence. InuYasha's eyes were cast downward with a single tear. "Wh-what happened? InuYasha, what happened to my daughter?" Kagome's mother had to sit down.

"That idiot!" InuYasha clenched his fists, "She traded herself in place of some half pint kid! She gave herself to Naraku! All because of that Rin, that stupid kid! What the hell was Kagome thinking? AH! DAMNIT!" he punched the wall, putting a hole in the drywall.

Tears began to stream down Ms. Higurashi's face, "InuYasha," her voice was weak and wavered, "InuYasha you have to get my Kagome back. You must bring her back to me."

"InuYasha, you gotta get Kagome back! I know you can," Souta, Kagome's younger brother, was pulling on InuYasha's sleeve.

"Don't worry. I'll get her back, I promise you that," InuYasha looked at each person, passion burning in his eyes, "I swear I'll bring Kagome back if it kills me!"

***END FLASHBACK***

InuYasha jumped in the well. He would check in with Kagome's family once a week. It was becoming harder and harder to face her family. He saw Gramps sweeping around the shrine. He walked over to speak with the old man when he was interrupted by two men in strange uniforms.

"Mr. Higurashi?" the taller man walked over to Gramps, "I'm Officer Koju. We are here about your missing granddaughter. I'm afraid we still have no clues to her disappearance. Are you sure she was kidnapped?"

"Of course I'm sure! Kagome wouldn't just leave, she's more responsible that that. Besides she has a future ahead of her, and she know that!" Gramps yelled at the man and swatted at him with the broom.

"Ah, my apologies sir. It was just a routine question. We'll be leaving now," the man bowed and he and his partner started toward the stairs.

"Hey old man, what the hell was that about?" InuYasha walked over to Gramps.

Gramps sighed heavily, "We have to keep this story up so that people don't get suspicious. It is very tedious, worse than when I was just coming up with illnesses. InuYasha have you come with any good news this time?"

"Unfortunately no, we still haven't seen nor heard from Kagome. But I know that she's alright, I can sense it. So you at least don't have to worry about that. I just don't understand why it is taking me this long to get her back. I can't seem to locate Naraku's whereabouts. Old man, can you offer any words of wisdom?" InuYasha looked down at Gramps.

"InuYasha, all I can offer is hope. All we have left is hope. I believe that you will find her, that or she will find her way back to you," Gramps looked over to the large tree in the courtyard, "That tree is where you two first met. And I believe in the tree and believe that it will bring you two back together."

"Thanks old man. Oh and tell Kagome's mom that everyone sends their love. I'll see you soon," InuYasha took off back to the well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kagome, where are You?**

Sango was sitting in the hot spring with Shippo, she was gazing up at the stars. She saw a star fall from the sky and it make her stomach turn, she sank down into the spring, only her eyes and nose above the water. "_Kagome, where are you? I miss you. Everyone does, InuYasha misses you the most. I don't know what to do or say to console him. Kagome, why did you go? We need you here. Even Kikyo has been helping with our search for you. InuYasha doesn't even look at her when she's around, Kagome he loves you so much. And Sesshoumaru comes around occasionally to check in on us, it's kinda strange. Kagome, come back soon_," Sango let out a long sigh.

"I miss her too Sango," Shippo looked over at the distressed Sango.

It had been eight long months. Everyday the group searched for Kagome. And at the end of everyday they sat depressed by their failed attempts to locate her. How much more could they take. The group seemed to slowly grow apart. Kagome was always the glue that held them all together.

Six months after the event, Kikyo began helping with the search for Kagome. Everyone believed that with Kikyo helping, it would be no time at all, seeing as how the two have a spiritual connection. But after two months, Kikyo seemed to not be of much help. InuYasha, who in the past was always enthralled with Kikyo, didn't give two figs about Kikyo. Her only purpose was to help find Kagome; he had no interest in rekindling their love. He had known for a long time that was impossible, but over the years he had grown close to Kagome. He found himself thinking about her often, and it finally dawned on him, he had fallen madly in love with Kagome.

After another month Sesshoumaru began checking up on group. He truly felt sympathetic toward their agony. He looked down at Rin and sighed. He was eternally thankful to Kagome for rescuing Rin. He knew deep within his heart, he could not have defeated Naraku. InuYasha knew it as well, but neither would ever admit the truth.

Rin looked to the stars every night and prayed for Kagome's return. She wanted to find Kagome just as bad as everyone else; of course she couldn't offer much help. She often had nightmares of the last time she tried to help. It was so long ago now, but it seemed like just yesterday. Rin always found herself lost in her mind, thinking of that day.

It was growing dark throughout the lands. Rin was playing in a field, chasing after fireflies. Sesshoumaru and Jaken weren't paying much attention to the young girl. She thought she heard her name in the distance, it sounded like Kagome. She looked over her shoulder to see Sesshoumaru and Jaken facing the other way. She quickly sneaked into the forest. She followed the voice, but soon found herself lost. "Lady Kagome? Lady Kagome, where are you?" Rin spun around looking in all directions of the dark forest, "Lady Kagome, please, I'm scared."

"Lady Kagome is not here dear child," an ice cold voice flowed through the air, it sent chills down Rin's spine. Kagura appeared from the darkness.

"It's you! You're the one that caused all of these bad things! Give back Lady Kagome!" Rin stomped her foot.

"Listen to me kid, I can't do that. Just tell that mutt and his brother to meet me at the village of the demon slayers. Got it? Just pass on that message, and give InuYasha this," Kagura handed Rin the red scarf from Kagome's school uniform.

Rin ran back to Sesshoumaru who greeted her with worry in his eyes. "Rin, where did you go? You know it isn't safe to wander off like that," Sesshoumaru knelt down by the girl.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I saw that lady with the red eyes, Kagura. She told me to tell you and Lord InuYasha to meet her at the village of the demon slayers. And she gave me this cloth and said to give it to InuYasha," Rin spilled everything she was told in a single breath.

"Rin, don't you ever wander off again. Do you understand me," Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin with a stern expression.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin gulped, "I won't do it again. I promise. Are we going to find Lord InuYasha now?"

"Yes," that was the only reply she received.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Feelings Evolving**

Kagome and Kagura had returned from another long day searching for shards, they had retrieved two shards. Kagome was finally beginning to feel somewhat comfortable in her new 'home'. She knew she was safe, at least until the Shikon no Tama was complete. She knew that Naraku needed her, so she began doing things how she pleased. She began refusing to go out on days that she just wanted to relax. She began thinking about Naraku's threat toward her friends; she realized he wouldn't harm them because if he did, then he would have nothing on her. She looked over her shoulder and spotted Naraku at the end of the long hallway, he was staring at her something he'd been doing a lot of lately. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later this evening. Don't send those damned spies of yours, they're getting on my nerves," Kagome flipped her hair and glided down the hallway. Another change that she had grown used to was her new attire.

***FLASHBACK***

"I can't have you walking around in those clothes, you need to look as though you belong here," Naraku pointed at Kagome's school uniform. He walked over to some shelves and pulled out a box, "Each of these boxes has a kimono, they are all yours. You will wear them." He opened the box and pulled out a gorgeous, silk kimono. It was a dark, navy blue and it had emerald green peacock feathers as the design. Violet swirls were mixed into the design.

Kagome was taken aback; she'd never seen anything so beautiful in her life, "It's amazing. Um-," Kagome's voice grew to a whisper, "thank you." Naraku had left her in what was now her room. She immediately changed into the kimono and gazed at herself in the mirror which hung on the wall. She felt that she was too plain for this kimono; she wanted to fix her hair a little and maybe put on some makeup. She looked around the room and found some rough for her lips and charcoal for her eyes. She couldn't find anything for her hair, so she left it. She stepped out of her room and wandered down the hall and out into the courtyard. She found Naraku sitting out under a sakura tree drinking sake. He looked up at her and was awe struck.

***END FLASHBACK***

Kagome looked over her shoulder a few times before she was confident that no one was following her. She looked around trying to sense InuYasha's shards. She looked to her right, there, he was in that direction. She looked around one more time to make sure she was alone and then began to run as fast as she could. It wasn't long before she entered a clearing. She froze, all of her friends were sitting around a small fire, all seemingly lost in thought. She approached them ever so slowly, "Inu-InuYasha? Sango, Miroku," she kept walking, "Shippo. I'm here."

InuYasha's ears twitched and he turned to face Kagome. He just stared at her for a moment, as did everyone else. No one was able to talk; it was as though their voices just left them. All InuYasha could do was smile. Kagome then ran to him, he opened his arms to embrace her. Sango still staring in amazement began to cry.

"I missed you all so much," Kagome finally broke the silence.

"Kagome," InuYasha was lost in her eyes, "I love you so much."

This comment had thrown Kagome off, but inside it felt like a million butterflies just trying to escape, "I love you too." She lifted herself onto her tip toes as InuYasha leaned down to kiss her. As his lips touched hers, she felt like all of her had just melted, there were no more butterflies; they'd been freed; now it was just her and InuYasha in complete ecstasy.

They finally broke apart after a long while. Kagome looked over at her other friends, her face turned a deep red. She walked over to Sango and hugged her tightly, "Sango I missed you so much."

"Oh Kagome, I missed you too. But how did you escape? Will Naraku come back for you?" Sango looked at her friend with questioning eyes.

Kagome looked down at her feet then back up at all of her friends, "I can't stay here with you for much longer. The only reason I am able to be here now is because he didn't send anyone to follow me. That's why I haven't sought you out before now, I've always been followed. I couldn't risk it; I couldn't risk putting you in harm's way."

"So you're going back to him," InuYasha said in a grim voice.

Kagome looked away again, "I'm sorry everyone. I have to go now. Please tell my mom, Souta and Gramps I love them. Good bye!" tears poured from her eyes as she ran back into the darkness. InuYasha turned to go after her, but Miroku stopped him.

"No don't, if you follow her and Naraku learns that she came here-"Miroku's voice trailed off, "she won't ever be able to come back."

"You're right. Damn that Naraku!" InuYasha ran in the opposite direction of Kagome.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sango called after InuYasha.

"I'm going to talk to Kagome's family!" with that he disappeared.

**-Meanwhile-**

Naraku was pacing in his room, deep in thought. He kept looking up at his open door and looking across the way to Kagome's empty room. "_I don't understand, what is this that I am feeling? There is some kind of force, a powerful force, it's pulling me toward that woman. I don't understand though. What the hell is this! Damnit, why do I feel this way? What is it about her that makes me feel like this?" _Naraku's thoughts were racing through his mind.

Kagura had crept into his room without even being noticed. She looked at Naraku as he stared at Kagome's room again. "You are falling in love with that human woman," she laughed.

"Kagura, when did you get in here?" Naraku was startled by her presence.

"I've been here for a while name, but you didn't even noticed. You're so lost in thought and you keep looking up at her room," she pointed across the hall, "it's so pathetic that it is almost humorous. Actually, it is very comical. You didn't even realize you were falling in love with her." Kagura just laughed again.

"What the hell are you talking about? There is no way I would ever love a filthy human, especially not that wench."

"You sure about that? You still have the heart of the thief Onigumo. And Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, the woman he fell in love with. Naraku, you're so oblivious," Kagura laughed one more time before exiting the room. She began thinking to herself, thinking of Naraku's new found weakness that he was unaware of. "_This can be used to my advantage. I may finally have my freedom_," Kagura smiled to herself.

Naraku was still frozen in place after Kagura left. He shook himself back into reality and began questioning what Kagura had said. "Could it be? Could I really have unknowingly developed feelings for Kagome?" Naraku spoke out loud to himself. He sat down and continued staring into the empty room that was Kagome's, "I suppose it would explain all these emotions I feel when I see her. Damn that woman."

Kagome had reached the castle, still teary eyed. She straightened herself up and wiped away her tears. She walked quickly up the steps and tried to hide her face from the guards. She finally reached the hallway that led to her room. She slowly walked down the long, narrow hall, hoping Naraku wasn't in his room. As luck would have it, he was still sitting there. He looked up at Kagome when she reached her room.

"Why were you gone for so long?"

"None of your business. I told you I was going on a walk, I have a lot on my mind. Is it so wrong that I need to be alone so I can let everything out! Damn!" Kagome began to cry again and ran into her room slamming the sliding door. Naraku just sat there wide eyed.

"I do love her," he spoke in realization. He stood up and walked across over to Kagome's door. He tapped gently on the wood, "Kagome, please open up."

Kagome slung the door open and stood in front of Naraku, "What do you want?" Her eyes were puffy, she'd been crying long before she came back to the castle. She looked at him, he was just staring at her. "Why do you keep staring at me? You just look at me, what is going through your mind? Am I becoming useless to you? Is that it? Are you planning on disposing of me? Stop staring at me like that damnit! It's scaring me!" Kagome was slowly backing away from Naraku.

With each step back she took, he'd take a step closer to her. "Kagome," he continued to close the distance between them. Kagome went to take another step back, but was unsuccessful, she'd already reached the corner; Naraku literally had her cornered.

"What's your deal, back off," she was beginning to worry now, and it showed on her face.

Naraku was now inches from her, he put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their faces were inches apart. Kagome's mind was racing, "What is he doing, oh my god. Is this the end, is he going to kill me now? InuYasha, help me," she closed her eyes letting a single tear escape. Naraku closed the remaining distance between the two, Kagome's eyes flew wide open.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Kagura and Kagome's Truce**

Kagome pushed Naraku back, "What the hell are you doing!"

Naraku's eyes widen in shock at his actions, then he gazed at Kagome for a long moment. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and let his fingers trace her jaw line.

She cringed and closed her eyes again, "_What is he doing? Why did he kiss me? What the hell is going on here? InuYasha, where are you, I need you. I love you. I need you more than ever right now."_

Naraku took a step back and continued to gaze at Kagome. Now she opened her eyes feeling the distance created between herself and Naraku. She looked at him and fell to her knees, still in the corner. She pulled her knees to her chest. Naraku looked down at her, she looked like an innocent child. "Kagome," he took his gaze off her and looked over at his room, "you will move across the hall tomorrow. This will be your last night in this room, no questions asked. Goodnight." Naraku turned his back her and went back to his own room.

Kagome stared at the closed door in amazement. What had just occurred was slowly sinking in. When she finally realized what had just transpired, she started to cry. She buried her face in her hands and tears flowed like a waterfall. "_InuYasha, I need you so bad! I don't know what to do. What have I done? Was I blind? Was there another way to save Rin? Did I do the right thing? Mom and Gramps and Souta are probably worried too. What the hell Kagome? You are so selfish! You didn't even think about how this would affect everyone! InuYasha and Sesshoumaru most definitely could have taken Naraku and gotten Rin back. Damnit Kagome! You're so stupid!"_ She continued to argue with herself until she had finally cried herself to sleep.

It was bright outside, there was beautiful music. Kagome couldn't figure out where it was coming from or where she was. She looked around and saw two large doors, she was in a church, "What am I doing here? How did I get here?" She walked over to the doors and cracked one open. Behind the doors there were people filling the pews. "Mom, Gramps, Souta!" she continued scanning for more familiar faces, "Kaede, Miroku, Shippo! But where is Sango and InuYasha? Ah, there!" Kagome spotted InuYasha at the alter, but no Sango. Everything was so strange, she was in her own time. Everyone was wearing suits and dresses. She looked up again toward InuYasha, this time it wasn't him. It was Naraku, she stepped away from the door. She passed by a mirror and froze at the sight of her reflection. She was in an extravagant pearl white wedding gown. All of a sudden she saw Sango in the reflection as well. She was in a floor length crimson gown.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Everyone was getting worried that you got cold feet," Sango started pushing Kagome back to the doors.

"Sango, what is going on? Why am I in a wedding dress? And why is Naraku here? And where is InuYasha?" Kagome was throwing questions at Sango left and right.

Sango looked at her friend dumbly, "You're so funny Kagome! You almost had me going. Don't act like you don't know."

"No really, Sango I have no idea what is going on! Please tell me. Where is InuYasha?"

Sango looked at Kagome in shock, "Kagome, InuYasha has been dead for over a year now. You left him for Naraku and he died of a broken heart. Today is your wedding day. You and Naraku have been set to marry for eight months now. How do you not remember this? You've been so excited all this time. Are you feeling alright?"

Kagome stepped away from Sango. She had fear screaming from her expression. What was going on? She looked back at the two large doors and then back at Sango. "This isn't happening. This can't be true!" she looked past Sango and saw a bow and arrow. She pushed past her friend and grabbed them. She threw open the doors. Everyone stood up and music began to play louder. She looked at everyone, they were all smiling at her. She looked up to see Naraku's evil grin.

"Kagome, my love, I was afraid you may have changed your mind," Naraku held his hand out to his 'bride'.

"You sick bastard! DIE!" she pulled the arrow back as hard as she could and aimed for his heart, "I would never marry a disgusting creature like you! DIE!" she released the arrow. It hit Naraku, dead center. Everything around her seemed to be falling apart. People's faces were becoming twisted. The walls of the church were crumbling and falling to the earth. Naraku just smiled at her and laughed.

"NO!!!!" Kagome's eyes flew open, "It was just a dream. No, a nightmare. InuYasha." Kagome let out a long sigh. She stood up and slowly opened her door. It seemed Naraku was still sleeping. She crept past his door and went down the hallway which led to the courtyard. When she reached the courtyard she found Kanna standing in the center of it.

"Were you having a bad dream?" Kanna never seemed to have any emotion.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, why are you out here?" Kagome always felt awkward talking to Kanna.

"No reason. So I heard Naraku is having you move into his room," Kanna turned to Kagome, still no emotion.

"So that wasn't part of the nightmare, huh," Kagome looked up to the sky, the wind blew harshly against her face. Kagome saw something in the distance, she squinted hard to see. It was Kagura, she flew down on her feather and stood next to Kanna. She looked down at Kanna, she nodded and left Kagura and Kagome alone.

"Kagome, come walk with me," Kagura extended her arm toward the woods. Kagome was hesitant, but at the moment she'd rather walk with Kagura than stay at the castle with Naraku. The two began to walk down the well lit trail. "Kagome, I know you don't trust me, as you shouldn't. However, we can still work together for the time being. I know you loathe Naraku, as do I. What you may not realize is that we have something in common. Naraku is the key to both of our freedom. Now listen to me, listen to me good. Make him believe that you return his feelings. Make him think that you've no feeling left for InuYasha, no desires to return. Don't do this immediately though, for it would cause suspicion. But damnit Kagome, if you want your precious freedom you must be convincing. So what do you say? Shall we put our differences aside for the time being?" Kagura reached her hand out.

Kagome looked at Kagura's hand, "_Could this be a trap? No, Kagura hates Naraku. She's made that obvious in the past, like when she kept InuYasha's secret about transforming into a human. Besides, what have I got to lose in this?"_ Kagome finally reached her hand out and shook Kagura's, "Alright, I'm in." Kagome and Kagura both shared ear to ear grins as they walked back to the castle.

Naraku was waiting out in the courtyard when the two returned. He looked at them, both smiling, "Why are you two smiling?"

"What? We've had to deal with each other for the last eight months, we're bound to become somewhat of friends. Is it so wrong to share jokes and stories?" Kagome looked down at Naraku.

"There isn't anything at all wrong with that. I'm glad you're finally feeling at home here, it just surprised me is all. Kagome, you have not forgotten what was said last night. Have you?" Naraku looked intensely at Kagome.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, she turned her back on Naraku, "Yes I remember," she gave Kagura a wink.

"Good," Naraku smiled and went back inside the castle.

Ok so I hope that you all have enjoyed yourselves so far. The next chapters probably won't be up until Saturday. The only reason I was able to get this much done, is because I had a 4 day weekend. But I'm open to ideas, so if you have something you think might be good to mix into the story let me send me a message. I'll give credit where credit is due.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kikyo's Discovery, Kohaku's Decision**

Naraku had moved Kagome into his room months ago, and yet he still did not understand his feelings. He didn't understand Kagome either for that matter. She had come to him willingly, yes, but she had full intentions of being rescued. It has been over a year now and nothing. He often saw her at night staring up at the stars, lost in thought. He knew she still missed InuYasha dearly, but she seemed content with him. It took a long time, but she finally seemed at peace in the castle. Her and Kagura seemed to be getting along as though they'd been friends all their lives.

"_Kagome, I don't understand. You seem so happy and yet so sad. What is it about you that makes this human heart skip a beat? Every time I see you, my mind goes blank, all I can see or think of is you. I don't understand it at all. I tried to stop even trying to understand, but I can't help but wonder. This emotion called love, what is its significance? I love you so dearly and yet I don't understand the emotion or why_," Naraku was always questioning these new emotions.

Every night Naraku would kiss Kagome on the forehead before going to sleep, and every night Kagome would think to herself of hers and Kagura's plan.

**-Meanwhile-**

It had been about a week since Kikyo had met up with InuYasha and the group to report. During Kikyo's journey she came across Kohaku. He'd been living with an old man for the past several months. He left the old man, thanking him for his kindness, and continued on with Kikyo.

"Lady Kikyo, we've been searching for so long. Will we ever find Lady Kagome?" Kohaku looked down at the ground beneath his feet.

"I don't know Kohaku. But until we find her, we must keep searching," Kikyo kept walking. "_Why do I continue searching for her? What purpose does it serve me? InuYasha doesn't even notice my attempts. Wait- why do I care whether he notices me? Damn, I still love him. That bastard! Ah! Kagome, why the hell am I helping for your sake? Is it because of the countless times you have saved me? Even though my presence in this world is pointless, and it would be so much easier to just let me pass on, you continue to save me. Do I feel indebted to you? Is that why I continue this search?"_ Kikyo's mind was racing, she could not comprehend why she searched; was she searching in vain?

The pair walked for what seemed like an eternity. Kohaku was opened his mouth to complain, but stopped when he saw Kikyo frozen in place, "Lady Kikyo? Are you alright?"

She looked ahead of her; her eyes seemed to be focused on something far away in the distance. She took a few steps forward and stopped again, "I sense her. I sense Kagome's spiritual powers, she is near. Kohaku, she's near!" Kikyo unexpectedly began running toward the pure aura the sensed. It took Kohaku a minute, but he was finally able to unglue his feet and take off after Kikyo.

They came to the edge of the forest. There, right there in front of them was the large castle. Naraku's castle, it was no more than a hundred yards away. She spotted Kagome, she was leaving the castle grounds with Kagura and Kanna. Kikyo and Kohaku ran behind a large rock and spied on the three. Kagome seemed to be laughing along with Kagura.

"Why is she laughing? She is acting as though they are friends or sisters," Kikyo was puzzled, as was Kohaku.

"I don't know Lady Kikyo, it seems rather odd though. She looks like she does when she is with my sister," Kohaku's mind drifted away back to his old life, before Naraku.

Kikyo and Kohaku continued to spy on Kagome. The three girls just stood at the front of the castle, talking and laughing ever so often. After a long while Naraku appeared. He made his way past Kagura and pulled Kagome close to him. Kikyo and Kohaku watched in terror.

"Lady Kikyo, is he going to kill her now? Shouldn't we do something?" Kohaku whispered frantically to her.

"No, he isn't going to kill her. Something is not right, but I don't know what," Kikyo watched Naraku's actions intently.

Kagome leaned in to Naraku. Kikyo and Kohaku went wide eyed. They stared in shock as Kagome and Naraku shared what seemed to be a passionate kiss. Naraku broke the kiss and then gave her a little peck on the forehead, "Go my love, and collect more fragments."

"I will try not to be gone as long today my dear," Kagome waved good-bye to Naraku as she and Kagura flew away.

"I love you!" he shouted to the winds.

"And I you!" the wind replied.

Once satisfied with the reply, Naraku and Kanna went back inside the castle. Kikyo was no longer looking past the rock, but rather leaned up against it; trying to understand what she just witnessed. Kohaku shook her shoulder, "Lady Kikyo, Lady Kikyo, snap out of it."

She looked back up at Kohaku, "What was that? What in the hell was that! How dare she. While InuYasha is worried sick and we are all out risking our necks to find her. That bitch is telling Naraku that she loved him! How the hell am I to tell InuYasha of this? If I tell him, his heart will be shattered. But if I don't tell him, he'll continue searching for that wench, and it will all be in vain. What do I do?" she was frantic; she jumped up and began pacing back and forth.

"Lady Kikyo, are you sure this is how it really is? Maybe it is different than it appears. We don't know for sure yet," Kohaku tried to reason with her.

She stopped and looked down at the young boy, "You're right. We don't know exactly what is going on, but we can't just hide the fact that we know the location of Naraku's castle."

"Sure we can. We know where it is now, so we can continue to come here and find out what is really going on. And then when we know for sure, tell InuYasha. But until then, it would be wise to keep it a secret."

"Alright Kohaku, we'll keep it quiet," Kikyo paused and looked up at the sky, "for now."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Secrets between Sesshoumaru and Kagura?**

Sesshoumaru sat on a rock as he watched after Rin. They were in a large, open field. Rin was chasing after fire flies, giggling and laughing up a storm. Jaken stood at Sesshoumaru's side.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, look!" Rin held out her hand, she was hold three small fire flies, "Aren't they amazing? I wish I could light up like that."

Sesshoumaru managed a smile. After all the time Rin had spent with him, he had softened him up a little, not much though; only she could make him smile. Just as Rin released the bugs the wind became harsh and violent. Sesshoumaru stood up and pushed Rin behind him. The trio looked up to the sky to see Kagura descending,

"Sesshoumaru, I'm glad I could find you," Kagura began to walk toward Sesshoumaru. Rin peaked out from behind Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Kagura, what is your business here?" Sesshoumaru shot a snide look at her.

"Are you still helping that younger brother of yours in his search for Kagome?" Kagura took another step forward.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, it just so happens that she and I are working together currently. I feel that you should know what all has happened during the time she had been away."

"What the hell are you talking about Kagura? Just tell me what the hell is going on? As of right now, you are lucky I have not killed you. You _are_ the reason for this mess," Sesshoumaru held his claws up toward Kagura.

Kagura simply smiled, "May we speak in private?" She glanced down at Rin and Jaken and then back up at Sesshoumaru. He nodded, and his companions disappeared into the woods. Kagura gave Sesshoumaru a very seductive look.

"What is this about Kagura?" he got real close to her.

"Naraku has fallen in love with Kagome. She has convinced him, that she too feels passionately toward him. He has let her cloud his judgment and he is getting weaker every day. Kagome and myself have devised a plan to finally defeat him. But I ask that you and your brother and his friends stay out of the way, unless asked for help. We cannot risk our plan to be found out, you understand. Right?" Kagura was pressed against Sesshoumaru at this point.

"Of course," he was gazing into the two pools of crimson that were Kagura's eyes. She lifted herself on her tip toes as he knelt down. Rin peaked from behind a tree and her face lit up at what she saw. It was something she had been waiting for, for quite some time now.

"Master Jaken, look," she pointed at the scene. Jaken's mouth dropped to the ground, he was in utter shock. Could it really be, his master has found love?

Kagura broke away, "I must be on my way now, mustn't make him suspicious." With that Kagura disappeared with the wind.

Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru with an ear to ear smile. He simply smiled back. Rin had hoped for a long time that he and Kagura would fall in love. She saw them and then pictured her old family. "_They could be my new family. I feel as though Sesshoumaru is already like a father to me. And Kagura, even though she's done bad things in the past, it wasn't her fault. Naraku was the one who made her do all those things. Ah, that would be just wonderful. Lord Sesshoumaru as my father, Kagura as my mother_," Rin gazed up at the sky and wished on a shooting star, "_Please, please let Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagura be together forever and be my new parents." _

Kagura returned to the castle, her face a little pink. Kagome saw her and walked over, "Kagura are you alright? You're blushing."

"Oh, I'm fine. I've spoke to Sesshoumaru, he knows. I'm going to bed now, good night Kagome," Kagura swayed down the hall, she seemed to be in a trance. Kagura was truly in love with Sesshoumaru, no matter how much she would deny it to herself, she knew she helplessly in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Secret Meetings**

Everything had been going well; Kagome and Kagura's plan was working like a charm. Kagome decided that she'd gained enough of Naraku's trust that she could begin to sneak out and meet with InuYasha. She frequently met up with InuYasha by the bone-eating well. Kagome would meet InuYasha once a week, telling Naraku she was just going on her nightly stroll.

"Kagome, how much longer? How much longer must you go on like this? When can you return?" InuYasha held Kagome tightly, whispering questions to her.

"I don't know. Everyday Naraku's demonic aura weakens. I must wait for the right time. It could be anywhere from tomorrow to a year's time from now. I'm sorry it has to be this way, I miss you so much," tears began to trickle down Kagome's face.

InuYasha held her tighter. He pushed her back a little and stared into her eyes, "Don't cry please," he wiped away the tears. "We all love you very much and we will still be waiting for you. Until our lives end and our souls pass on, we will be waiting for you."

At that statement Kagome cried harder, "I miss you all so much InuYasha! I can't take it anymore, I want to come home. I miss you so much, I don't know how much more I can take!" Kagome was sobbing into InuYasha's shirt. All he could do was rub her back. A few minutes passed and Kagome finally stopped crying. She looked up at InuYasha with puffy eyes and smiled, "Thank you." She stepped up on her tip toes and kissed InuYasha on the cheek, "I have to go back now. Four days from now, I will see you again." With that she turned away and ran back to the castle.

When she got back to the castle Kagura was waiting at the entrance. She stopped and looked at the woman, "What's up Kagura?"

"You shouldn't go back for a while. He will begin to grow suspicious. You should cut it off for the time being, do not return to him," Kagura spoke coldly as she slowly moved past Kagome.

"Just one more, and I will leave it alone," Kagome looked over her shoulder, Kagura was already gone. She looked forward again and saw Kanna. She looked down at the awkward child and gave just walked past her.

Kagome was nearing her bedroom, which she shared with Naraku. She stopped at the door and peered in, Naraku was leaned up again the wall as he normally was, "I see you're unproductive as usual."

Naraku looked up at Kagome, a little surprised. He noticed the puffiness around her eyes, "You've been crying again have you not?" he pointed to her eyes.

She looked down at her feet, "No I haven't."

Naraku motioned Kagome toward him.

She looked back up at him, "_Shit Kagome, you better think of something to cover this up. He mustn't suspect anything. Ah damn, think quickly!"_ She walked over to him and sat down, laying her head on his shoulder. She sighed heavily, "Naraku, my love. I apologize; I've just been on edge as of late. I don't mean to take out my anger on you, will you forgive me?" She looked up at him, sorrow ever present in her eyes.

"Of course my dear. Of course I shall forgive you," He leaned down and kissed Kagome on the forehead. He looked out the window as the sun began to set, "It's growing dark. You should get some rest." Kagome simply nodded and laid on her mat and fell fast asleep.

Naraku stood up and wandered through the castle in search of Kanna. He found her sitting on a wall out in the courtyard. He called from behind her, she turned slowly to stare at him. "Kanna, I want you to keep an eye on Kagome. Do not let yourself be discovered, understand? I want you to follow her on these nightly walks."

Kanna nodded and went back to staring at the millions of twinkling specs in the night sky, "I wonder why Naraku feels this way for that girl. I don't understand these feelings, these emotions. I am but made from a mirror, I have no emotions of my own. I have seen Kagura and how she acts when she sees or hears of Sesshoumaru. And Naraku with that Kagome and then her with InuYasha. These all just confuse me, they seem like a waste. Oh well."

Four days had passed since Kagome had last seen InuYasha. She planned on visiting him one last time. She kissed Naraku on the cheek, "I'm going on my walk, I love you. I'll be back before too late," she smiled and was on her way.

Halfway to the bone-eating well Kagura appeared, "Kagome, I told you to stop. What the hell are you doing?"

"I just want to see him one last time. This is the last time I promise," Kagome looked up at Kagura.

"Fine, so be it. You had better watch your back though, don't get caught."

Kagome just nodded and continued on. It wasn't much longer before she reached the well, InuYasha was already there waiting. She walked over and sat beside him. She was staring at the ground and twirling her hair. InuYasha could tell something was obviously on her mind.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I can't see you anymore. Not until the act is carried out. I'm sorry," Kagome looked up at him, tears building in her eyes. She pressed her lips upon his, they were locked in a deep passionate kiss.

Kanna was hidden, unnoticed, behind some bushes. She watched the scene and decided she'd seen enough for Naraku. She began to head back to the castle. She was stopped when she ran into Kagura.

"Kanna what are you doing out here so late?" Kagura looked at the child suspiciously. All she could do was lift the mirror to Kagura's sight. In the mirror was reflected the image of InuYasha and Kagome. "Kanna! You mustn't show that to Naraku! Just keep it to yourself," Kanna just stared at Kagura. "Damnit Kanna! Do you understand me? Do not show that!" Kagura flew off to the castle, leaving Kanna alone.

Kanna arrived at the castle shortly after Kagura, "I wonder why Kagura cares so?" She continued down the hall and into Naraku's room. She showed him the image. He clenched his fist, his claws dug into his palms, drops of blood spilled onto the floor.

"Th-that wench! How could she trick me like that? How could I let myself be tricked? Damn you Kagome, I'll make you pay!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Naraku's Rage**

Kagome had left InuYasha for the last time. She knew that she couldn't see him again, not until Naraku was dead. She sobbed the whole way back to the castle. She stopped at the entrance and collapsed to the ground. She knelt on the ground hunched over, wrapping her arms around herself. She cried harder, "_InuYasha, I love you so much. I miss you. And now I don't even know when I'll get to see you again, or anyone else. I miss all of them, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede. And my family and friends in my time. Mom, what do I do? You would be able to talk to me. You always know how to make things better. Mom I need you,"_ Kagome was lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice Kagura when she approached.

"Kagome, get up," Kagura pulled the girl off the ground, "You've really screwed up this time. You may very well have just ruined everything for us! I hope you're satisfied. Was it worth it? Huh? Was it really worth seeing him again Kagome?" Kagura was livid.

Kagome looked up at Kagura, "Don't worry about it. I've got it covered. You needn't worry about a thing Kagura. I will talk with Naraku and it'll all be the same as it was this morning," Kagome pushed past Kagura.

Kagome entered the castle, making her way to her room. She turned the corner and found herself eye-to-eye with Naraku. She cast her eyes away from him. He saw her face stained with tears. He pulled her face close to his, holding her chin with his thumb and index finger. She couldn't look at him.

"So it's true then," Naraku threw her to the ground, "you bitch. How could I have let myself be so blinded by such a weak human girl? Damn you, damn you Kagome!"

Kagome began to cry again, this time the tears were forced, "Naraku, please give me a chance to explain! Please, love-" she was cut off.

"NO! Don't touch me!" he pushed Kagome's hand off his shoulder, "You will watch as your dear friends suffer due to your actions."

**-MEANWHILE-**

"InuYasha, you're back!" Shippo ran and jumped on InuYasha. He looked at the hanyou, there was a grave expression on his face, "InuYasha what's the matter? Is Kagome alright?"

InuYasha looked up at the night sky, "She won't see me anymore. She said things were becoming suspicious," InuYasha sighed, long and hard. Everyone stared at InuYasha, eyes full of pity.

"Are you going to tell Kagome's family?" Sango placed a hand on his back.

"Yeah, tomorrow. It's too late tonight to bother them with this. We should all get some rest anyway," InuYasha walked away and was soon at the top of a nearby tree. Miroku, Sango and Shippo went back into Kaede's hut.

"Poor guy. He isn't taking this well at all," Miroku looked at the closed door.

"We should do our best not to mention Kagome's name around him. At least not for a while," Sango looked around the room at everyone, they all nodded in agreement.

**-BACK TO KAGOME-**

"You will watch them suffer Kagome!" Naraku attacked Kagome. He pinned her against the wall, holding her small neck tightly.

"Pl-ease…l-listen…" Kagome struggled to get the words out, "I…I am…p-preg...nant…N-Naraku, it's y-your child!"

Naraku's eyes widened, he let go of Kagome; she dropped to the floor, gasping for air. Kagura had been standing in the doorway watching the whole scene; she too was in utter shock. Kagome looked up at Naraku, "I saw InuYasha tonight to tell him not to search for me any longer. I told him I didn't love him, that I love you. And I am carrying your child. Naraku, we can have a family."

UH OH!!! Yes, Kagome is pregnant…what in the hell is going on???

Naraku is in utter shock…

Kagura doesn't know what to think…

Kagome didn't really tell any of that to InuYasha, so he doesn't know…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Little One on the Way?**

It had been four months since Kagome last saw InuYasha. Four months since she'd told her secret to Naraku. She'd kept the secret for three months. Kagome was now seven months pregnant, with Naraku's child.

Kagome was sitting in the courtyard under the large tree. She looked down at her swollen belly and began to rub it. She looked up at the sky, rain clouds were moving in fast.

***FLASHBACK***

"You're with child?" Naraku took a step back. He looked down at Kagome and smiled, "Is this really true? Is this your reasoning for your actions and behavior as of late?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared I guess," Kagome stood and walked to Naraku, "will you forgive me, my love?"

Naraku just stared into her eyes. Finally he broke his gaze, "Of course. You have just made me so very happy. Now, get some rest," he leaned down and kissed her on the head.

***END FLASHBACK***

Kagome snapped out of her day dream when she felt a rain drop on her forhead. She looked back down at her belly, but continued to sit in the rain. Unbeknownst to Kagome, she was being watched from afar. Kikyo was hiding behind some bushes. Kohaku was not with her this time, he'd stayed back with his sister. Her eyes scanned Kagome until they rested on Kagome's stomach. Kikyo's face went ghostly pale, "How could she? How could she do that to InuYasha? This will not be kept secret! I refuse to keep quiet this time," Kikyo took off heading back to the village.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Kagura was standing in the doorway of the castle. Kagome simply looked up and then back down to her belly. Kagura walked out to Kagome, umbrella in hand, "Come on, you're going to get sick." Kagura truly had become like a sister to Kagome. Naraku wasn't at the castle. He claimed he had things to do. This left Kagura and Kagome time to talk.

**-MEANWHILE-**

"Kikyo? What's wrong, you look ill," Kaede walked over to her sister.

"Where is InuYasha? Where is he!" Kikyo pushed past Kaede and began searching for InuYasha.

InuYasha stepped out of the hut, Sango and Miroku followed. He ran to the hysterical Kikyo, "Kikyo, what's wrong? What happened? What did you see? Is Kagome alright?"

"Kagome," Kikyo hesitated when she saw the worry in InuYasha's eyes, "I saw her at the castle. Her belly, it's swollen. It's as big as a melon. InuYasha, Kagome is carrying Naraku's child!" she stared at him.

He looked at Kikyo, anguish in his eyes. He took a few steps back, he was shaking. He finally snapped, "Damn you Naraku! I swear, I will rip his disgusting body apart! Limb by limb!"

"InuYasha stop!" Miroku ran after him. InuYasha finally stopped and let Miroku catch up, "InuYasha, you can't do anything right now. I know you're upset, we all are. But we can't interfere with the plan. So unless Kagome or Kagura say otherwise you must stay here."

InuYasha looked down at the earth beneath him, "I know. It just makes me sick. Thinking that Kagome is carrying that bastard's child," his voice dropped to a near whisper, "it should have been mine."

Miroku placed his hand on InuYasha's shoulder, "Come on, let's go back." InuYasha agreed and they headed back to the village.

**-BACK TO KAGOME-**

Kagome was sitting on the floor in Kagura's room. There was a sweet smell exuding from the room, sakura. The two discussed their plans. "Kagome, I am going to attack tonight. Naraku's life shall end before the sun rises. I shall have my freedom and you may go back to your beloved InuYasha."

"Kagura are you sure you can defeat him? His demonic aura is still quite strong. I mean, it has decreased tremendously, but it is still very powerful," Kagome was truly worried for Kagura.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this. I'm leaving at dusk, I will come and get you once the task is complete. Until then wait in your room," Kagura walked Kagome to the room she shared with Naraku, "I'll be back soon." Kagura took off. Kagura found herself face to face with Naraku. She looked at him, disgust covering her face. She walked toward him, "Tonight you will give me my freedom." She took out her fan and the battle commenced.

"Kagura you're so foolish. Do you think I was truly that oblivious? I've seen you keeping an eye on Kagome. I knew you would try something like this," he dodged another attack.

"Damn you Naraku! You will die! You will die by my hands!" Kagura flew at him again, "Dance of Blades!"

"Don't you see Kagura, all your attempts are futile," Naraku grinned evilly, "why don't you save yourself the trouble and just give up?"

"DIE!" she stopped in her tracks. She looked at Naraku, evil staining his eyes.

Naraku's grin grew larger, "You cannot defeat me."

She looked down, Naraku's branch-like tentacles piercing through her chest. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth, "D-damn…you…Naraku." She coughed up some more blood. Naraku released her. She used what strength she had remaining to fly to Kaede's village. She saw the small hut and began to descend. Her vision grew fuzzy, soon all was black. She could feel her body plummeting toward the hard ground below. "_Soon I shall be free, I shall be with the wind again_," she found her mind finally at peace, she was content. All of a sudden she could no longer feel the wind against her face, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and a small smile appeared on her face, Sesshoumaru had saved her. He had smelled her blood and stepped outside just in time to see her falling to her death. "Se-sesshoumaru, I…I'm sorry," Kagura gasped for air, "I couldn't win." She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. He held her tightly, against his chest. Her eyes grew heavy. The wind began to blow softly, ruffling Kagura's hair. She smiled one last time, Sesshoumaru leaned down. They shared a passionate kiss, the wind became like that of a typhoon. It had the sweet smell of sakura which filled the village. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes only to see that Kagura had faded away with the wind.

Just as Kagura had faded away, Rin stepped out of the hut. Her heart broke in two. All of her hoping and wishing for a new family faded away with Kagura. She fell to her knees and began to cry. She heard someone beside her, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru towering above her. He knelt down beside the child and tried to comfort her. Everyone watched the two, sadness seeped into the hearts of everyone that day. The night was full of an eerie silence. No one spoke, they all just sat staring at each other.

**-MEANWHILE-**

"Kagura's been gone a long time," Kagome decided to wander the castle. She stepped out into the courtyard, it had stopped raining. The wind swirled around Kagome. She could smell the same sweet smell from Kagura's room. She was horror stricken when she realized exactly what she was smelling in the air around her. She knew it was Kagura's scent. She fell to her knees. Her last bit of hope was gone. She heard a noise in the bushes, she whipped around to see Naraku. She glared at him, eyes full of utter hatred, "I hate you! Why? Why did you do that? She was my friend," Kagome burst into tears.

"Kagome I had to. She was trying to destroy us, she would have come after you next. She is no loss dear, don't cry," he walked toward her. Naraku held her closely, running his claws through her hair.

"_He has no idea. He has no idea that Kagura was not acting alone. That means there is still a chance. Kagura, your death won't be in vain."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Finally Here…Baby Kagura**

"I hate you," Kagome turned her back on Naraku and made her way to Kagura's room. She laid down on Kagura's mat, wrapping herself in the red blanket. Tears began to stream down Kagome's face. She was all alone now. Kanna entered the room. Kagome looked up at the young girl, "What do you want Kanna?"

The child simply stared at Kagome. After a long while, a single tear spilled from Kanna's eye, "I miss her already."

Kagome was surprised at the emotion Kanna was showing, even if It was small, Kanna had never shown any kind of emotion before. To see a single tear fall from Kanna's eye cause a river to fall from Kagome's. She pulled the child close to her, "I miss her too. But it'll be alright. We're not alone, we have each other now, don't worry," Kagome spoke softly to the young girl. Naraku had been watching the bond forming between Kagome and Kanna. He decided against going into the room, instead he made his was to his own room, he would wait for Kagome to cool down.

A few days had past since Kagura's death. Kagome and Kanna had slept in her room every night. Kagome hadn't spoken a word to Naraku in those few days; if he entered a room she would leave. After what seemed like an eternity to Naraku, Kagome finally welcomed herself back into the room she shared with him. He smiled at her, she glared, "Don't think that I've forgiven you. If not for Kanna, you would have caused me to be all alone. I am still angry with you."

"Kagome, please. You understand don't you?" Naraku had been pleading with her everyday since the incident. And every time she would simply turn her back and walk away.

"_Kagura, I will avenge you. I promise, once I have this child, I will kill Naraku_," Kagome was lost in thought again. She would space out a lot more now that Kagura wasn't around to talk to. Kanna was there, but it was different. Kagome couldn't trust her completely yet.

**-MEANWHILE-**

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Sango placed herself beside Sesshoumaru. He was staring up at the sky. The wind was blowing softly, his hair swaying. "You miss her, don't you?" Sango felt deeply sympathetic toward him.

"Rin is more upset than anyone. She was speaking with your brother last night. She told him even though Kagura did all that she did. She said Kagura didn't do those things for herself, and so she saw Kagura as a potential mother figure. She saw Kagura and myself as her new family. And now she doesn't have her complete family," Sesshoumaru sighed.

Sango looked up at him, as though she was peering into his soul, "Don't lie to yourself Sesshoumaru. You loved her. And now you're in pain because she's gone. You don't have to act like you're fine, we all know you're not."

Sesshoumaru was shocked at Sango's forwardness. He glared down at her and went on his way off into the woods. "Take care of Rin, I'll be back later!" he called over his shoulder.

**-BACK TO KAGOME-**

Kagome had finally begun speaking cordially to Naraku again. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy. She knew she had to get close to him again.

Kanna had grown quite fond of Kagome. She saw Kagome as a motherly figure, whereas with Kagura, she'd seen her like a big sister. But there was just something different about Kagome that made her seem so maternal. Although this is how Kanna truly felt, she kept it all hidden away.

It was a brisk winter morning, snow fell from the sky and the wind blew softly. It had been a year and a half since Kagome traded herself in place of Rin. She and Kanna were sitting under the tree in the courtyard. Kagome felt a sharp pain. Even though she was in pain, she could only manage a smile, "Kanna, it's time. Go and get Tsai-BaaBaa." Kanna ran into the castle, Kagome followed slowly, clutching at her belly. Kagome finally reached a small room at the end of a long narrow hallway. This was where she would give birth to her baby. Lady Tsai-BaaBaa was preparing everything, Kanna was bringing in a warm towel.

It was many hours later before there was the soft cry of a baby making its way through the castle. Tsai-BaaBaa took the baby away to clean it, she returned to Kagome with a large smile. She held up a chubby little baby, "It's a healthy baby girl. What shall you call her Lady Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at the infant which was now placed gently in her arms. She looked the baby over, she had deep crimson eyes, "Kagura, her name will be Kagura." Kanna looked up at Kagome surprise apparent in her eyes. Naraku finally entered the room. He peered past Kanna and saw Kagome cradling the infant.

He walked over and knelt down to kiss Kagome. He looked at the baby and immediately noticed her crimson eyes, "What is her name?"

Kagome smiled and looked up at Naraku. She loathed and despised him and couldn't wait for his death. She hid her true feelings quite well, "She has crimson eyes. So it only seems fit that her name be Kagura."

Naraku looked away from the infant. "Kagura huh? As you wish," with that he left the room with haste.

"May I please be left alone for a bit?" Kagome looked at Tsai-BaaBaa and Kanna. The two nodded and exited the room, leaving Kagome and baby Kagura alone in peace. Kagome looked out the window. The sun was gone and the snow had stopped. The night sky was filled with stars. She gazed at the beautiful site and looked back down at the infant.

"It won't be long now. Kagura, it's so close, I can feel it. Naraku will be no more and I will be able to return to my friends. Kagura, I wish you were here," Kagome's voice was but a whisper. She continued to gaze out the window until she found herself in a deep peaceful slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: It Ends Here (Part 1)**

It's been an entire two years now. Baby Kagura was six months old now. Kagome glowed as a new mother. Kanna had grown even closer to Kagome since Kagura's birth. Kagome noticed that Kanna was slowly beginning to show emotion. She thought of Kanna as another daughter.

It was crazy how much had changed over the course of just two years. Kagome and InuYasha had confessed their love for one another. Kagura had become a dear friend and had her life taken. Kagome had Naraku's child. Kanna had become like an adopted daughter. How much more would change?

Kagome looked down at Kagura and then at Kanna and smiled. She looked up at the sky, "_InuYasha, I will see you very soon. I just hope you will still accept me and the girls. Naraku, your terror ends tonight_."

"Kagome, what are you thinking about?" Kanna noticed Kagome deep in thought.

"I'm sorry, what did you say Kanna?"

"I said what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about a nice long vacation," Kagome smiled at the small child.

"What's that?" Kanna looked confused.

"Well, it's when you leave for a few days. Like you can go to a different place that you normally don't go to and do things you normally don't do. Like go to the beach for a few days, you know?" Kagome explained.

"SO it's just getting away from home for a short time? Huh," Kanna looked back at the castle, "I think I'd like that."

**-MEANWHILE-**

"It's been two whole years since you were taken from me. Kagome, how much longer? I miss you," InuYasha was sitting on a large branch looking over the lands in the direction of Naraku's castle.

"InuYasha! Hey InuYasha!" Shippo came running from Kaede's hut, "Lunch is ready! Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll be in there in a minute."

Shippo nodded and went back into the hut. He sat beside Miroku, "InuYasha will be here in a minute he said."

"You know, it's been two years since Kagome left. Two years since we've battled with Naraku. I wonder if this is how it will always be. Will Kagome ever be returned to us?" Miroku spoke as he looked down at his hand, he sighed.

"Don't say such things Miroku! Kagome will return. And I'm sure it will be soon," Sango clutched her chest by her heart trying to hold back tears.

InuYasha walked into the hut and everyone sealed their lips. They hadn't spoken Kagome's name in over six months. He looked at his friends' faces, "She is coming back. You don't have to keep doing this you know. I don't care if you mention her name, it's always in my mind," he sat down and began to eat his noodles. Everyone stared in silence as the continued eating their meal.

**-BACK TO KAGOME-**

The sakura trees were blooming and everywhere near the castle smelled of a sweet aroma. It reminded Kagome of Kagura. She was by herself now, Kanna had taken the baby in for a nap. Kagome was simply wandering around the castle grounds aimlessly. She sat down next to a small shrine; it was what she made as Kagura's grave. She placed her hand to the soil, "Kagura," she whispered. She looked up into the sky, at the trees and all around her. The wind was only around her, "Kagura," she smiled, "tonight is the night." Once her words were spoken the wind stopped abruptly. Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head back, she smile again, the wind returned softly this time.

It was approaching nightfall now. Tonight was the night of the new moon. InuYasha would lose his demonic powers tonight. Kagome felt that tonight would be her best shot. Kanna and baby Kagura were sleeping in the room across the hall. Kagome was laying with her back turned to Naraku. It was around one o'clock in the morning. Kagome listened intently to Naraku's steady breathing, "Naraku," she whispered, "are you awake?" she received no answer. She rolled over to face him, he was sound asleep. Kagome got up and began to sneak around the castle. She came to the castle two years ago with her bow and some arrows. Kagome stopped by Kagura's room and peered into the darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: It Ends Here (Part 2)**

***FLASHBACK***

"Kagome should anything happen. Just remember the black sakura," Kagura turned and ran off after Naraku.

"But Kagura! I don't understand!" Kagome cried after the woman, "Black sakura?"

***END FLASHBACK***

Kagome peered into the room, "Black sakura?" she saw a painting hanging on the wall. Until now she'd never paid any attention to it. She began to feel around it, it was loose on the wall. She pulled on it until it fell off the wall; she caught it so it wouldn't make a loud noise. She gently placed the painting against the other wall. She looked up and could only smile, "Thank you Kagura." She pulled her bow and a single arrow off the wall.

She made her way back to the room where Naraku slept peacefully. She looked down at him, he was still sound asleep. Kagome pulled the string back, preparing to release her arrow. She stared at him, "Naraku!" she called out to him. He opened his eyes and was shocked at what he was looking at, "DIE!" Kagome released the arrow. There was a bright light as her sacred arrow pierced through his human heart. When the light disappeared, there was nothing left of Naraku. Kagome fell to her knees, "Finally, we can all be at peace."

She walked across the hall. Kanna was awake, staring out the window at the night sky. She looked at the doorway when Kagome entered. She looked back out the window, "Are we going to take that vacation you were talking about now?"

Kagome was carrying Kagura and Kanna was following close behind. They reached the sacred tree where Kagome first met InuYasha. Kikyo was standing by it, her hand pressed to the scar on it. She looked away from the tree to see Kagome. She walked over to her reincarnation. Kagome handed Kanna the small infant. Kikyo stared at Kagome intently, "You are me and I am you. We are the same and yet we are so different. 50 years ago it was supposed to be me who healed InuYasha's hardened heart. But Naraku tore us apart. I was never supposed to walk this earth again, but here I stand. I have held onto such hatred, that is what has kept me here. And yet you haven't an ounce of hatred in you. You despised Naraku, but it was never truly pure hatred, more of pity. Kagome, there should only be one of us here in this world at one time. I have already died. My restless soul was brought back from the other world and I have wandered aimlessly with no purpose. My soul is finally at peace. You are the one InuYasha loves. And you shall be the one to remain here in this world."

Kikyo placed her finger to Kagome's forehead. There was a bright blue light, it blinded Kagome. When she was finally able to see again, Kikyo was gone. There was a spot on the ground showing where Kikyo had been standing. Kagome could feel Kikyo's spiritual presence still lingering in the night air. She could hear Kikyo's voice, it was faint but there, "Take care of InuYasha."

Kagome let a single tear escape, "I will, I promise." With that Kagome had Kagura back in her arms and Kanna by her side. Dawn was approaching and Kaede's village was growing near. They crested a hill and saw the village. The sun was peaking over the horizon. Kagome smiled brightly as she ran down to the village. She made her way to Kaede's hut, Kanna right behind her. They finally reached Kaede's hut. Kagome ran inside, everyone was still sleeping. She motioned Kanna toward an open spot. The young girl laid down and quickly fell asleep. Kagome made her way to InuYasha. He was leaned up against the wall. Kagome sat next to him and lay her head on his should. His nose twitched along with his ears. He slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Kagome a warm smile spread across his face. He looked in her arms and saw Kagura. He brushed his finger along her cheek. He looked back to Kagome cupping her face in his hands. He pulled her closer. They were lost in their own world.

InuYasha broke their passionate kiss, "Kagome, I love you."


End file.
